Make the Man
by CSI Clue
Summary: For the Naughty or Nice Challenge: Pepper makes a request, Tony girds his loins.


"It's called-"

"I _know_ what it's called," Tony growled, "but I'm not so sure about my participation. Seriously Pepper, some things aren't my kink, and this particular game . . ." He trailed off, looking at her with dark-eyed intensity.

Pepper blinked back, fighting a sense of disappointment, and that fleeting expression of regret was enough to make Tony grit his teeth. "No. Don't make with the Thumper eyes with me, Pepper. I know you think you can get your way by letting your chin quiver and going all 'little girl lost in the woods' but . . . ."

"We did the edible panties when _you_ asked," she reminded him softly. "_And_ the, um, hand-job on the highway. I even let you watch my private naked Bikram yoga session, Tony."

"Ohhhhhhh that was hot," Tony swallowed hard at the memories of Potts, sleek with sweat and twisted into tantalizing poses, her long bare legs gleaming in the lights. "Good times, oh yeah. Damn it, you're going to guilt me into this, aren't you?"

"Not guilt," Pepper assured him, her face shifting to something more hopeful, "just pointing out tit for tat."

"And _I__'__m_ down a few tits," Tony snorted back. He was relenting because this WAS Pepper, and anytime he had a chance to enjoy her intimately was a joy. They'd become lovers and in that time had come to realize that each of them not only enjoyed the intensity of lovemaking, but also the more playful side of being a romantic couple. Pepper had relaxed as she'd grown to trust him, and her mischievous streak had come out; something that Tony enjoyed immensely.

And Pepper's current request certainly fell into that impish category.

"This will make you happy?" Tony asked, frowning ever so slightly.

Pepper let herself smile, her dimple deep as she cocked her head and looked at him from toes to crown. "Oh yes," she told him. "It's going to be fun. I can't wait to go . . . shopping."

-oo00oo—

Three days later, Tony faced himself in the mirror, wearing a towel around his lean hips and a deep scowl as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror. "Shit. _This_ . . . is insane. It's not like I haven't done a lot of things in my time, a lot of aberrant . . . socially unacceptable . . . fun . . . things, but I'm most definitely out of my league here. Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

"Where is Pepper?"

"Miss Potts is currently in the living room. Shall I provide a video link?"

"No," Tony grunted, "That's fine. Just wanted to know where the responsible party is."

He looked at the clothes laid out neatly and lovingly on the bed and winced.

Tony knew every article there, having wrestled with, pulled off, toyed with, torn and tossed away each of them in other scenarios and encounters BP—Before Pepper. He had a level of familiarity with clasps, hooks, straps, snaps, buttons and zippers that made him an authority on intimate apparel, and his working knowledge gave him the speedy edge in disrobing any female form within reach.

Victoria's had no Secrets from Anthony Edward Stark, yes indeed.

He stepped over to the bed and stared down at Pepper's presents, feeling a sense of panic and humiliation that should have been frightening.

It wasn't.

Such, Tony sighed, was the nature of kink. Hell, he was actually getting a little aroused now.

He reached down to touch the garter belt, admiring the ruby silk with the jacquard weave designs in black, his fingers sliding along smooth fabric. Picking it up, Tony noted that there was no tag inside; a sign that it was a custom-made garment. He hesitated, and Jarvis spoke up. "Do you need assistance in getting into your dainties, sir?"

"You, shut up. No," Tony groused, looking from the belt to the rest of the lingerie on the bed. "Better yet, voice off until tomorrow's weather report or I say so."

Jarvis went silent, but not without leaving the impression of a smirk.

Tony took in a deep breath. "Iron Man does Cage Aux Folles. Jesus, the things I_do_ for love . . . "

He dressed. It was easier than he realized, and Tony wasn't sure if this was information he really wanted to think about. His legs weren't too hairy for the sheer black stockings, and somehow Pepper had gotten the right sizes for the panties and dear God, he actually _was_ getting turned on. The kiss of the silk, cool and smooth was a constant caress. Tony wasn't sure he could turn around and face himself in the mirror just yet, so he concentrated on smoothing and primping his outfit instead, feeling amused to be on the other side of such actions.

He smiled. In the course of his life, he'd maintained a laissez faire attitude towards the erotic roads not taken—not that there'd been many of those for him. Tony was of the belief that the key to outstanding sex weighed always on consent rather than judgment, and over the years he'd been willing to dabble in all sorts of suggestions, securely content in his orientation and skills.

Now though, small concerns about the former were starting to rise, along with his libido as his calloused fingers grazed the silk once more. He let one hand slide up along the bra, the stroke crossing his chest where the arc lay hidden under the panels. "Two minutes and I'm already touching myself," Tony sighed.

He looked down at the high heels and wrinkled his nose, aware that Pepper would have gotten his shoe size right. Tony dropped his panty-covered ass onto the mattress and bent to pick one up, holding it high to stare at it. Only a two-inch heel, but exquisitely made, the whole shoe in brushed red suede.

"Heels. She honestly expects me to wear heels," Tony complained softly, a small smirk at one corner of his mouth. "And I thought board meetings were torture. Well hell, this little charade can't be any more terrifying than say, letting Dummy shave me."

Tony slipped his feet into the heels and stood up, working at keeping his balance. It wasn't difficult to stand, but the first few steps towards the mirror were definitely tottery, and his arms waved a bit as he struggled for steadiness. He pulled his shoulders back and let his hips jut forward, making it to the mirror without falling, feeling acutely out of kilter in more ways than one.

He looked at himself.

Damn. For a lean, muscular, bearded man, he didn't look half bad in women's underwear. Tony pulled his best pouty model face, batting his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. Good skin, decent bone structure and the sensual chutzpah to carry off this little exercise in cross-dressing . . .

Things were looking up and his erection thickened with little pulses of anticipation.

Tony preened a little, running heavy fingers through his hair. For a moment, he wondered if Pepper's shopping had included make-up. He glanced towards the bathroom alcove just as he heard someone approaching. Heels, clearly Pepper's. Tony looked coyly over his shoulder, preparing for her peal of laughter, feeling a giddy sense of whimsy at her approach.

She peeked around the door, and upon seeing him, Pepper's mouth opened in a quick inhale of surprise. Tony waited, but she didn't laugh, her bright eyes moving from his 'come hither' expression down the line of his spine and ass, along his stocking-covered legs and to the shoes.

"Like what you see?" Tony meant it to sound like a vampy tease, but instead, an odd little note hit his voice, making his question sound . . . vulnerable.

Without hesitation, without thinking twice about the query, Pepper nodded, her head bobbing as she stepped around the door, moving towards him. "Ohhhh," she murmured, looking shyly delighted. "Oh Tony, you look . . . I'm not sure what to say."

"You're not laughing, and you don't seem to be too freaked out," he observed, finally turning to face her, his eyes locked on hers. "For the record, heels suck. I have no clue how you manage them day in and day out. Seriously, Pep, the balancing act—"

She cut him off by slithering quickly into his arms, her mouth hot against his. Instantly Tony felt the rush of lust sizzling through his synapses, making his stomach tighten with heat. Pepper cupped his face, her tongue sliding around his in a wet tickle, her moan muffled against his lips. Tony slid his hands down her long back and held on, stunned at this rush of passion. She kissed him hard, grinding her hips against his. Tony groaned.

"Pep, slow down!" he managed raggedly, fighting to get the words out.

She pulled back for a moment, her eyes glittering as she licked her upper lip. "Sorry, sorry, it's just that you look so . . . so . . ." Pepper trailed off, pupils wide.

"Gender-bendingly hot?" Tony supplied helpfully. It seemed pretty clear that Pepper definitely had a thing for him in lingerie, and at the moment he had a thing for her in his lingerie as well. A large and enthusiastic thing, encouraged now by her feverish enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Pepper admitted, blushing. The color on her cheeks looked lovely, and Tony rocked against her, shamelessly copping a feel.

"So you like me in lace," he teased in a murmur. "Interesting."

Pepper stepped back and tried to compose herself, but her smile was intense, and her gaze held heat. She reached out and ran a finger along the strap of the bra, letting her touch glide down from the material to his taut abdomen, the tease of it slow and gentle. "You're like a chameleon," she whispered. "You're all macho with muscles and whiskers, but then you have those fantastic eyelashes and such a kissable mouth, Tony. Nobody is going to mistake you for a woman, but they certainly wouldn't kick you out of bed either."

"Not getting into bed with anyone but you," he replied thickly. Pepper's fingers were curving around his hip, slipping under the silk to play with his skin, and Tony felt flushed and achy now. He wanted her to peel them down, but this was her game, her call. He shifted on his heels, holding still as Pepper moved in closer, her breath against his neck.

She cupped one hand around a cheek of his ass under the panties, nails teasing his sensitive skin. "Nice ass," Pepper informed him. "Turn around so I can see it better."

Tony took a breath and did as requested. The reflection in the mirror showed him his own amusingly erotic state, and the gleam in Pepper's eyes made him swallow hard. She pressed up against his back, and this time her hands slipped under the silk, moving around to the front of the panties.

He tried not to tremble when her fingers brushed his balls. "Tight fit," Pepper murmured. "But then again you're packing quite a lot here, Mr. Stark."

"I've got a permit for it," he shot back.

"That you do," she smirked. Lightly Pepper tugged the panties down, freeing his turgid cock, which surged up from the dark thicket of hair. She left the panties mid thigh, and her hands returned to caressing, stroking the veined shaft of his erection. "My my, you're a wolf in sheep's clothing, aren't you?" Pepper's voice was slow and low; Tony knew she was as aroused as he was. "A_big_ wolf."

"Mmmmm," was all Tony could manage. Pepper had exquisite touch when it came to hand jobs, and if she wasn't careful, this show would end with a need for Windex on the mirror. He reached to catch her wrist. "Pepper . . ."

"I know, but you're so deliciously _naughty_ like this," she whispered over his shoulder. She released his shaft reluctantly and brought her hands back around to caress his naked ass. "_Look_ at yourself, Tony."

He did, through half-closed eyes, feeling a rush of lust again as Pepper nipped his bare shoulder. Tony reached for himself, stroking once, and then turned to her, trapping his erection between their bodies, and he began to undo the buttons on Pepper's cashmere sweater. It took only moments to undress her and see that under her casual weekend his love wore the same lingerie, but in black.

With controlled frenzy, Tony waltzed Pepper over to the bed and tumbled onto it with her, both of them kissing and touching in hot slithers of tongue and hands, nipping and stroking with ever-increasing urgency. He stretched out and let her slide over him, her knees straddling his thighs. Pepper pushed herself up and looked down at Tony, her eyes glitter-bright with lust.

"Hi there. Love your outfit," She purred, her smile full of mischief.

Tony reached up and hooked his fingers around the ribbons of her garter belt. "I never knew being matchy-matchy could be such bitchy fun."

"Yes, well I think _you__'__ve_ got the best accessory," Pepper replied. She shifted her body down and bent, sliding her mouth over the head of Tony's cock, making him groan and tense.

"I'll share!" he gasped. "We'll go shopping and get manicures and do lunch just don't stop!"

Tony watched her, feeling the heat of her mouth and fighting hard to keep control. Pepper bobbed a few minutes more, and then pulled away from his wet prick with a toss of her hair and a smile. "My turn."

He didn't need any encouragement, and Tony reached down to tug her to him, pulling her knees to straddle his shoulders. Pepper whimpered, bracing her hands on the headboard as Tony impatiently hooked a finger to tug her panties aside. The sweet perfume of her arousal, musky and sweet made him growl.

He kissed her between her legs, moving as gently as he could, nuzzling before letting his tongue caress the slick lips of her sex, making Pepper drag her nails against the headboard. Tony slid his hands around the sweet globes of her ass and kept licking. The feel of Pepper's thighs along his cheeks, and the tangy taste of her pussy had him quivering now.

A few moments later, he felt her thighs tighten, and the little bud of her clit stiffened against his tongue. He pressed a last kiss deeply as Pepper cried out, holding her until her shaking stopped and she pushed herself away from the headboard. Pepper dropped to his side, her mouth in a slack smile, her hands reaching for him. "Come here . . . girlfriend."

Tony laughed, and rolled over, hooking one of Pepper's legs over his shoulder as he shifted. Pepper guided his impatient shaft, and as he sank himself into her, both of them groaned again. Tony braced his fists on the mattress as Pepper wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sank her teeth into the strap of his bra. He thrust, roughly, his control at an end. The slick hard strokes built in heat, and Tony blindly kissed Pepper's ear, her hair as he felt his orgasm begin to build.

"Pepper, God, Pepper . . ." he panted, caught in the rising desire that made his nerves sing as he rocked into her. Pepper locked her long legs around him, pulling Tony in deeper as she moaned in pleasure.

She arched up, her lips still in that Mona Lisa smile as Pepper kissed him and he came, lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

-oo00oo-

"So . . . you're okay with the whole transvestite . . . . thing?"

They lay entangled now, messy, warm and happy. Tony let his hands stroke Pepper's thigh as he smiled. His eyes were closed and he was on the verge of falling asleep. "Pepper, you put up with me climbing into a steel bodysuit on a regular basis. If my getting into La Perla gets you off, I'm good with it. Just don't expect me to shave. I'll wear the goods and walk the walk, but that's as far as I go. I'm no Frankenfurter."

She laughed. "You're hotter. Ooooh, if I got you some pearls, and a really good mascara . . ."

"How long have you been planning this?" Tony wanted to know.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Oh, a while. Ever since I bought a teddy and realized _you_ would look better in it than I would. At first that was a little demoralizing, but then when I thought further about it, I realized the whole idea was . . ."

"Hot," Tony's smile deepened. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Miss Potts, we can play Dress-up anytime you want."

Pepper laughed, leaning over to kiss him before murmuring, "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate that."

Tony nodded. Just before he dropped off to sleep, he added, "So . . . even worn a jockstrap, Pepper?"


End file.
